Damn You, Blaine Anderson, Damn You
by with-etoiles
Summary: Kurt could see  Blaine  trying to stem the flow of tears threatening his composure. "Yeah… The Harry Potter series feels like home to me."  Klaine fluff from when I went to see HP & DH Pt. 2


Damn You, Blaine Anderson, Damn You

Kurt could feel Blaine's hand literally shaking in his.

"Blaine, stop shaking. It's not the end of the world. It's just Harry Potter." Kurt shot a stern look his way, but he still couldn't help a slight smile touch his lips. How could he be upset? He could understand Blaine's apprehension. He was about to see his _childhood_ end. Kurt couldn't say he was seeing the same thing about to unfold before his eyes, but he did love the Harry Potter series. It was, literally, a magical escape. Watching the fantastic world of wizards and magic bloom before his eyes was just such a lovely escape. _Wait- lovely? Did I just say lovely? Damn you Blaine and your tendency to force these speaking habits into my head!_

Kurt watched as a shy smile spread across Blaine's face. _Ahh, that's what I was looking for! So lovely… Ugh, lovely again. Damn you with your adorable speaking habits and your adorable face and your adorable everything! _

"_Just_ Harry Potter? _Just Harry Potter?_ Clearly my hearing abilities are out of whack. You are telling me that this movie is just a simple movie? No, no, I must be mistaken. I won't believe my ears." Blaine paused, shot Kurt a stronger and cheekier smile, and continued.

"May I remind you that you yourself are a Slytherin, and that you may have subversive intentions that I, as a Hufflepuff, must reveal? Don't tell me that you let me drag you to this midnight premiere of a movie, which by the way, is _more_ than a movie, just to-"

"-be forgiven for the fact that I may have let myself be dragged to this movie for more than purely sentimental reasons?" Kurt finished, hoping Blaine couldn't see the way the blush spread across Kurt's face, like two large red dots on a thinly shrouded miserable clown's face. The dots were there to hide his misery, to give a happy appearance. Kurt just hoped the blush hid his other feelings as he watched comprehension dawn on Blaine's face.

Blaine just couldn't stop laughing. He was literally crying with laughter, and he saw a few people turn to him with a supremely annoyed look. He didn't care; he was still reveling in the hilarity that was Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend, letting himself be dragged to this event in Blaine's life because he thought he could make out with him to relieve his grief later. "Kurt," Blaine spit out between spurts of laughter, "Kurt Hummel. I. cannot. believe you right now."

Kurt's blush grew deeper as he watched Blaine laugh his _dairy-aire_ off at Kurt. "Am I in trouble? I mean, I came for emotional support because I know how much this means to you and obviously we're dating now so I thought you know, you'd need support and I could provide that because, you know- In any case, Harry Potter means a lot to me too and of course I want to see this movie but I figured Post-Potter Depression would hit after the credits rolled and you'd need, um, a way to relieve it?"

"Kurt. Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, Kurt. Oh my God." Blaine still couldn't stop laughing and he still was not caring. He was somewhere in between the place of still being flattered when Kurt actually wanted to kiss him and the fact that he was so awkward about it.

Kurt was becoming impatient now, he could tell. "Fine then, _Anderson._ While you laugh this little issue off, I will be getting popcorn. When I return, I expect a decision to be made or I will retract my offer." Blaine could still see his cheeks still tinged red as he walked away, and he couldn't help but be reminded of that time when he was convinced that the Warblers had to be sexy for Regionals. Of course, that just made him burst into a whole new fit of laughter. He saw Kurt glare back at him from the popcorn line at this little development and then turn angrily back towards the counter to inform the worker of his order. Blaine could almost mouth his order; _Small popcorn, ¼ cup of butter, and a medium Coke_.

When Kurt came back, Blaine had somehow managed to control his giggles to a low stream of breathy convulsions of his body. Before Kurt could say anything, he cut in. "Kurt- I am so grateful that you have given me your presence tonight. I know you know how much this means to me and you are honestly the only person I ever wanted to spend it with. So, thanks." He reached to lace his fingers with his and offered him a sincere smile.

Kurt smiled and leaned into Blaine's ear. "No, thank _you_ for putting up with my awkwardness this lovely summer eve as we wait in line to watch your childhood end."

Blaine simply upturned his chin, both trying to keep a blank self-control and signaling his moving on from Kurt's adorable display of longing. Kurt could see him trying to stem the flow of tears threatening his composure. "Yeah… The Harry Potter series feels like home to me. Since, you know, I never really could count on my own home being conducive to pleasant thoughts. So I turned to Harry Potter. I grew up with Harry, Hermione, and Ron at Hogwarts and even stayed up on my 11th birthday waiting for my Hogwarts letter to come. I was so heartbroken when it didn't."

Kurt emit some type of strangled noise of affection and pounced a hug upon Blaine. It was all so silly, seeing how broken Blaine really was over not getting invited to Hogwarts. Seeing his broken face as he admitted that fact. It was all so silly, but also so adorable. So, so adorable.

"I love you, alright? I feel like you say that more than I do. I'm so shy. But goodness, I really love you. You're just so, so- lovely."

"Lovely?" Blaine repeated more smugly than he probably should've.

The line shuffled forward and Kurt playfully pulled his hand out of Blaine's grasp. "I say I love you again and you focus on the fact that I said lovely. _Unbelievable_, Anderson, _unbelievable._"

Their tickets were ripped out of their hands by impatient ticket checkers and they were thrust by the milling crows through wide halls and then into a dark room. The wide screen at the forefront of the room loomed over the audience forebodingly, promising the greatest and simultaneously most heartwrenching experience of their life.

"Lovely," Blaine repeated to himself again quietly. "Oh, uh Kurt? I suppose this goes without saying, since I've said it so many times already, but I love you too."

"Shhh! The movie's starting!" Kurt replied teasingly, but with a hint of poorly hid affection.

As the title appeared on the screen, Kurt whispered "Are you ready?" to Blaine. He was shaking again, and Kurt took a firm hold of his hand. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"You know," Blaine began, stretching out his words to imitate a drawling tone, "I may take you up on your offer later. The way this is going, I think I'm going to need it."

Kurt just shook his head exasperatingly. _Damn you Blaine Anderson. Just, damn you._


End file.
